


Home for Broken Hearts

by percythemarauder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cowboy Harry Styles, Lawyer Harry Styles, M/M, Musician Niall Horan, Tattoo Artist Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-04-20 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percythemarauder/pseuds/percythemarauder
Summary: Harry and his cousin Rian have ran their facility, Home for Broken Hearts, for years without having too much of an issue. Everything has been as professional as possible, with Harry taking care of the legal matters and Rian being the home maker they always wished to be. Everything goes to plan, until tattoo artist Louis Tomlinson and his best friend, country singer Niall Horan arrive, bringing with them a whirlwind of press, emotions, and tattoo needles.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Home for Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes! I'm gonna try to start writing again, and I'm starting by reuploading my first chapter of HfBH!

Harry

“Okay, so who are the newcomers?” Rian asked as they brushed past Harry’s desk, the breeze that followed them fluttering the stack of papers on it. Harry pursed his lips as his eyes scanned the forms in front of him, searching for the highlighted names.

“Uh, Niall Horan and ‘guest’ and then also Zayn Malik and his partner. Horan suffers from… substance abuse? It doesn’t specify, but judging by his police record, it looks to just be alcohol,”

“Police record? He was arrested? Haz, you know I don’t allow violent offenders in my house,” Rian called from another room, more than likely one of the bedrooms to be prepared for the newcomers.

“Ri, they’re drunk and disorderlies. If you have more questions, go and flirt with Daniel at the police station in Parrish, you know he’s been absolutely  _ pining _ for you since you hit puberty,” Harry chuckled. He heard stomping coming towards the office, and a few moments later a red faced Rian came through the door.

“ I will  _ not _ flirt with Danny again! I did it one time to get  _ you _ out of a speeding ticket! The poor nimwit still thinks his pet rabbit went to live on his uncle’s land in Kentucky,” Rian shook their head, their curly locks coming undone from the loose braid they were being held back by. They sighed and walked in front of the worn arm chairs that sat in front of the desk, plopping down.

“ Okay, so Niall and guest? Does it specify relationship, or...?” Rian asked as they curled their legs up into the seat with them, turning so that their back rested against one of the arms. 

“No, which is…strange. We’ll re-arrange the rooms as needed once they get here,” Harry looked back down at the forms. Rian groaned, and Harry held back a laugh; his cousin had never been one for being spontaneous, not even when they were kids playing in the backyard of the house they were in right now. 

“The next newcomer is Zayn Malik and his partner Liam Payne, both are seeking semi-permanent shelter due to dangerous situations? They didn’t say a specific time span, so I guess we should just plan to put them in the main house for right now and if they stay longer than the 3 months move them to a trailer?” Harry looked up to his cousin once more, who puckered their lips and nodded. They were always more accommodating in abuse situations, when nothing was concrete.

Harry gave them a wide smile, one which Rian returned as cheesily as they could. Harry rolled his eyes at them and looked at the clock on the wall above the doorway, pushing his chair away from the desk and standing up. 

“Okay, I have the NDA ready for signing, are the rooms ready?” Rian gave Harry a look, nodding their head sarcastically in reply. “Okay, well they should be here in a moment, let’s go.”

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Rian

Liam and Zayn arrived at 9 am sharp, meeting Harry and Rian at the little cabin at the front of the property they used for intake. The couple was nervous, especially when Rian brought out the NDA forms.

“What is this, exactly?” Liam asked quietly, flipping through the contract. Rian smiled softly, unfolding themselves from the armchair at the side of the room. 

“It’s an agreement that states that you can’t tell anyone about who you see, where our property is, and just a general agreement that you won’t bring any unwanted visitors here,” Rian replied, their soft voice expertly explaining the contract they and Harry had spent hours constructing and editing years ago when they started their business, Home for Broken Hearts. 

“We would never-” Zayn started, his eyes widening in shock.

“No, of course you wouldn’t,” Rian reassured him, looking at the pair. Zayn was curled up to his partner’s side on the love seat they sat on. “This agreement is just a general thing we give everyone we allow to stay here. We don’t just take in people who are escaping dangerous situations; we also provide a safe haven for those who are recovering from addictions and minor mental health issues. Some of the people we have had in the past broke the house rules and wound up creating a toxic environment for everyone, hence the agreement.” Rian eyed the boy as they continued, “That being said, we have a therapist that lives on property, which you are free to make an appointment with. I am a nurse practitioner, so I can help get any medications you may need. Harry is a lawyer, so if you need any legal advice, he has an office in the main house that you can visit him in.” they explained, nodding towards the couple. Liam nodded back in response, rubbing his partner’s arm as he took in the information. 

“Okay then! If you would please give your keys to Harry so he can put your car in the lot, I can take y’all in the golf cart to the main house to get some coffee, you look exhausted. After that I can show you your room,” Rian got up from their chair, rolling their neck. Liam nodded and the pair stood up as well, Liam fishing his keys out of his coat pocket. He handed them to Harry, who grabbed them and motioned to the door. They made their way one by one through the door outside, Rian hissing at the frigid cold. The beginning of the property was marked by a small creek, which made the chilly December air even colder. 

“Okay, if y’all will grab your stuff, we can latch it to the back of the cart and be on our way,” Rian walked to the six seater golf cart, pulling a large set of keys out of their pocket. They hopped into the driver’s seat, tucking their skirt under their thighs to prevent it from dragging the ground while they drove to the house. Harry and the other two boys grabbed their belongings, two medium sized duffel bags and a laptop bag, and secured the bags to the final seat in the golf cart with a rope threaded through the straps of the bags. Liam and Zayn opted to sit in the row of seats behind Rian, cuddling up to keep warm.

“Haz, text me when Horan and his guest get here and I’ll make sure to get a new pot of coffee ready for ‘em,” Rian yelled after their cousin walking towards Liam’s SUV as they started the golf cart and let off the brake. Harry called a confirmation behind him, and Rian set off. 

The ride towards the house was a long one, about a half mile, but was gorgeous even in the thirty degree weather. This part of Alabama was almost all woods, right outside of a run down town in the central part of the state. The old paved road lead to a bumpy ride, small holes scattered every few feet from decades of use. Rian hummed softly to them self, every so often looking in the rear view mirror to check on the boys, who were still cuddling. Rian slowed as they approached the fence that lined the trees right outside of the main house. The fence was made of five foot tall iron poles that closed with a gate which locked with a pin pad. Rian put the cart in park and hopped out, walking to the gate. The words ‘Home for Broken Hearts’ lined the top of the gate in a blocky font, red paint cracked and peeling. Rian entered the code into the lock, which let out a high pitched beeping sound. Rian pushed the gate open and ran back to the cart, putting it into drive and going in. Once they were fully in, they put the cart into park once again and ran to put the gate back into the its position so that it could relock automatically. Rian walked quickly back to the cart, where Liam and Zayn were looking at them with a puzzled expression.

“We have that gate to keep unwanted guests off of the property, the gate sets off an alarm at the main house if it is left open for more than a minute and a half, and I don’t want to wake anyone up,” Rian explained as the house came into view. The large oak tree that was affectionately referred to as the Life Tree shaded a good part of the yard, which was currently covered in patchy yellow grass. As Rian pulled into the small gravel parking area, the dogs that roamed around the property came up to greet them. Kari, a pit bull mix, galloped ahead of the other, taking a huge leap and landing right onto Rian’s lap. 

“Okay little one, I love you too,” Rian giggled as Kari licked at their face and ears. Liam let out a small screech, causing Rian to turn to look at the couple in the back. At Liam and Zayn’s feet was Suri, a three year old mess of curly brown fur, who was trying her best to get into Liam’s lap. 

“Suri, down,” Rian commanded, lowering their voice to gather the dog’s attention. The dog sat down immediately, tail thumping against the floor of the golf cart. Rian picked Kari up and placed her on the ground as they got out of the cart. They let out a short, high pitched whistle, and Suri hopped off of the cart, wagging her tail as she made her way towards Rian. 

“Okay guys! Let’s get your bags undone and we can go in and get something warm to drink,” they said, moving towards where the bags were strapped down. Zayn nodded as he untangled himself from Liam and scooted along the seat out of the cart. Liam followed suit, eyeing Suri as he walked towards the back of the golf cart. Rian quickly unhitched the ropes and unthreaded the bags, tossing the rope into the floor where Liam and Zayn’s feet were minutes before. The two boys grabbed their bags and nodded to Rian, who started walking quickly to the house. 

“This was Harry and my grandparent’s house,” Rian called behind them, “ You’ll be staying here for a bit until we know how long you’ll be on the property, and then we can figure out what kind of setup you’ll need,” They had just reached the front porch, which was littered with kids toys, camping chairs, and dead leaves. 

“What do you mean?” Liam asked as they made their way to the door. Rian held up a finger as they opened the screen door and pulled a set of keys out of their cardigan. They fiddled with them for a moment before making a sound of joy, and pushing one of them into the lock of the wooden door, twisting it and opening the door, 

“ So this is the main house,” Rian explained as they walked in, the smell of baked apples and waffles hitting them, “this is where the people who need temporary housing stay. We normally keep people here who won’t stay more than three months or so. We have places out back for those who will need a more permanent option.” Liam nodded as he and Zayn stepped into the entryway as well, both relishing in the warmth as the screen door slammed behind them. 

Rian turned right, walking towards the small kitchen where the delicious smell was coming from. A short, plump figure stood in front of the stove, stirring a steaming pot. 

“Mare! Meet the newcomers, Liam and Zayn!” Rian exclaimed, motioning towards the two men who were walking slowly behind. Mare looked their way, raising a black, pierced eyebrow, before turning back to the pot in front of her.

“Mare is the counselor who lives on the property with us. She doesn’t speak much outside of the sessions, except to criticize Harry’s horse riding skills,” Rian chuckled as they patted Mare on her shoulder, causing her to smile. 

“Anyways! Let’s get y’all some coffee, looks like breakfast should be ready soon. Have you eaten?” Rian didn’t wait for an answer before they walked over to a large industrial sized coffee urn, grabbing three mugs and pouring coffee into one. They held the other two out to Liam and Zayn, who took them hesitantly. Nodding in satisfaction, Rian continued to make their coffee with enough sugar to create a diabetic crisis and enough milk to dry a cow. The boys followed in their lead, making their coffee to their liking, and followed Rian into a huge room littered with mismatched tables and chairs of all different sizes and heights. 

“This is the dining room, where everyone eats, of course. You don’t have to eat with us for every meal, but we do provide plates for you to take to your room or your trailer, if you get moved to one. However, Saturday dinners are mandatory; that’s when we announce what will be going on for the next week. The last Saturday of every month we have a night where all the able adults go out to a local bar with a dance floor. We rent it out for the night, so you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing you. It’s sort of a reward for people who are in recovery, since there isn’t any alcohol at the bar for our night, but everyone still gets to go have a good time.” Rian rambled, pulling out a worn wooden chair that had green paint cracked across the seat. They motioned for Liam and Zayn to do the same, taking a long drink from their coffee. 

“So you said your grandparents lived here?” Zayn asked, taking a sip of coffee. Rian nodded, wrapping their hands around their mug and looking at them for a moment before answering.

“Harry and I basically grew up here. Haz and I spent every summer here from the ages of three and five up until he left for law school and I graduated from nursing school from a local college,” Rian paused to take a sip of coffee before continuing, “our grandparents started this… Organization? I guess you could call it? When we were in our teens. This area used to be riddled with crime and drug addiction, and our grandparents just wanted to help in any way they could. They bought a few cheap camper trailers and put them in the woods out back for some kids who were running away from the lives their parents were building for them. After our grandparents retired from the business, I took over and hired Mare to be the therapist for the property. Her husband and sons work around the property, but Harry does most of the work.”

“You also said something about horses?” Liam asked, ignoring Zayn’s humored stare as he sipped on his coffee.

“Yes! So we have a small farm area on the east side of the property, where we grow most of our vegetables and keep some chickens and goats. We have two cows, a therapy horse, and a donkey as well. The kids that stay here get to help out with the farm as part of their chores,” Rian answered, smiling at the increasing terror in Liam’s eyes. They looked questioningly to Zayn, who laughed.

“Liam here is scared of all things dirt, a right city boy here,” Zayn laughed louder, rubbing Liam’s back as he pouted.

“Well, you don’t have to worry too much. Unless you feel like walking a mile and a half in the freezing cold, the only way to get to the farm is by horse or the golf cart. I only go out there in the warm months to tend to the tomatoes because Harry manages to kill them every year without fail. I don’t even let him near that area anymore,” Rian rolled their eyes. A loud, clanging bell rang, echoing deeply throughout the house. Soon, shuffling feet made their ways towards the dining room, causing Rian to grin widely at the boys. 

“Breakfast time!”

**************Louis

“Niall, I think we’re lost,” Louis groaned as he drove past the same grocery store for the fourth time. Niall rolled his eyes at him over the large paper map that he had been staring at for the last hour. Their GPS had only gotten them through the first three hours of the trip from Memphis, but their signal became spotty once they entered the two hour stretch of what seemed like nothing but cotton and corn fields. 

“Well, pull into this gas station and maybe they could help us. This area is pretty small, they must know something,” Niall grumbled, attempting to fold the map. Louis sighed and nodded his head in agreement, pulling his truck into the parking lot of a small gas station. Louis pulled up to one of the four gas pumps and turned off the ignition. The frigid air caused him to gasp as he swung his door open, his breath causing little frozen clouds around his face. He hopped out of the truck and slammed his door closed, Niall following suit and walking around the front to meet him before they made their way into the small convenience store connected to the gas station. The warm air radiated from the gaps around the entrance as the boys neared the door, and encapsulated them as they pushed the door open. A faint ding rang through the small room, every wall lined with shelves housing sweets, sodas, and bags of chips. A bored looking attendant sat behind a glass counter filled with different types of chewing tobacco, the wall behind her showcasing a variety of cigarettes. 

“Can I help y’all?” the woman drawled, standing up from the leaning position she was in when the boys entered.

“Yes ma’am, we were wondering if you knew how to get to someone’s property?” Niall replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jean jacket. 

“Honey, this town has a grand total of roughly two thousand people, and I can guarantee you that they’ve all lived here since they were born. Who’re y’all lookin’ for?” the attendant gave Niall a bored look, and his pale skin began to gather a pink tinge. 

“Uhm, Rhiannon Faye and Harry Styles' place, I believe,” Louis answered, beginning to grow frustrated with the slow pace of the exchange. 

“Ah, Rian and Harry’s place. Turn right out of the parking lot, and it’s gonna be about two miles down the road on your left. There's an old road that’s gonna seem like it’ll go on for an eternity but you’ll come to a little cabin after about ten minutes or so. Is there anything else I can help y’all with?” 

Louis groaned and looked at his watch, which read 10:26. They were supposed to check in at 10, and an extra fifteen minutes would probably piss the owners off, which is the last fucking thing he needed right now. 

“Not that I know of, but thank you so much,” Niall replied, nodding and walking back towards the door. 

“Actually, can you grab me a pack of Marlboros?” Louis replied quickly, ignoring the look Niall shot him. The attendant turned to grab the pack and Niall grabbed Louis’ elbow, pulling him close enough to talk without her hearing.

“What the fuck, I thought you quit,” Niall hissed in his ear. Louis shrugged and smiled at the attendant as she rang him up. Louis paid her in cash and started walking back to his truck, Niall hot on his heels.

“Once again, what the fuck?” Niall asked as soon as both of their doors were closed. Louis sighed as he rolled down his window, ripping the plastic off of the fresh pack of cigs.

“We’re going to be forty five minutes late to check in, we’re going to be there  _ at least  _ ninety days, and I won’t be able to work my anxious energy off. I had also thought you had quit drinking, but look where we are with that,” Louis cringed internally as Niall flinched, hurt by the low blow. Louis knew Niall couldn’t control his addiction, being predispositioned from genetics and a shitty childhood to boot. 

“I’m sorry dude, I’m just in a pissy mood. I started the day off as a tired gaybie and turned into a bitchy queen about sixty miles ago,” Louis joked, starting the ignition. Niall chuckled and turned the heat on high, attempting to replace the warmth that was being lost from Louis’ open window. 

“You can’t always use being gay as an excuse, ya know,” Niall commented and threw a sarcastic grin Louis’ way. Louis raised his eyebrows and gave a short nod in agreement.

“Yeah, but I can sure as hell try.”

Harry

“Of fucking course they would be late on the coldest day of the fucking year,” Harry gumbled as he looked at the time on his phone. He had been sitting in the cabin alone for over an hour since Rian and the other newcomers had left, and the cabin’s space heater seemed to be growing weaker by the minute. It was currently 10:47, and the next set of newcomers were supposed to arrive for check in at 10. Rian had already sent him a dozen texts asking where he was, and he pitied the poor souls when they got to the house and had to endure his cousin’s wrath. Harry’s stomach grumbled in hunger, prompting another groan. He settled farther into the love seat he was laying across and pulled his denim jacket tighter together. The jacket was a little tight, one he wore often when he was a teenager but was a bit too small around his shoulders now. He had chosen it off of the coat rack this morning due to the wool lining, hoping it would provide adequate warmth against the bracing cold. Now, he wished he had chosen to wear a pullover or maybe his quilt from his bed. 

The sound of tire tracks made Harry rise to his feet, a sigh of half relief, half frustration leaving his mouth as he pushed the door open. A red Ford F150 pulled alongside the cabin, causing Harry to roll his eyes so hard he felt as though he may have pulled a muscle. The truck looked brand-spanking-new, jacked up to the gods, and as pissed as Harry was, made him want to bust the windows out before burning it on sight. 

“Someone’s compensating for something,” Harry grumbled as the truck slowed to a stop. The passenger door opened to reveal a head full of dark brown hair and bright white teeth,

“Hiya, m’name’s Niall. Are you Harry?” the man asked as he jumped out of the truck. Harry noted his thick Texas accent, reminding himself to ask him later where he’s from.

“I am,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms. Niall smiled apologetically as he closed his door. A shorter man came around the front of the truck, dropping a cigarette butt on the ground and stomping on it with the heel of his Vans. 

“Please pick that up, we don’t want one of the dogs to eat it and get sick,” Harry glared at the offending object. The other man raised his eyebrows and bent over, picking the discarded butt up with two fingers. 

“Sorry we’re late, our GPS decided to fuck off about half a mile out of Russellville,” the shorter man stated, stuffing the cigarette but into the pocket of his coat and throwing his arm around Niall’s shoulders. 

“Okay, well, y’all come inside and I’ll get you the paperwork you need to sign and then we’ll go to the house. Breakfast started over a half hour ago and I haven’t eaten yet,” Harry motioned towards the door with his hand and held it open for the two other men. The three of them walked in and sat down; Harry in an overstuffed armchair, the other two on the loveseat Harry had laid on minutes before. Harry reached to the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out the two other NDA forms he had folded and tucked there earlier. 

“ These are non-disclosure agreements, which means-”

“We know what they are. Do you have a pen?” Harry was interrupted by the shorter man. Harry raised an eyebrow, but fished in his pocket for a pen. Once he found one, he handed it to the man, who signed his form before giving the pen to Niall. 

“Okay Louis, let’s let this man go get his breakfast!”


End file.
